


Christmas Eve

by orphan_account



Series: First Impressions And Second Thoughts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this two days before christmas so don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky invites Steve over for Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

“Hey, Bucky,” Several people glanced over as the tall blond, towering over the crowds, navigated his way through the throngs of people on Park Ave, but Steve didn’t care. He was getting to spend the evening - Christmas Eve, actually - out with a cute guy in New York City. The cute guy in question was also on his way to meet Steve, politely shoving his own path through the crowds. The brunet grinned up at Steve when he reached him, a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a half-eaten candy cane sticking out of his mouth.

“Heeeey Stevie… wanna guess what I have planned for tonight?”  
“Not really, not with you looking like Santa’s favourite elf gone rogue, but,” Steve gave a long, drawn-out, obviously faked, suffering sigh. “I’ll bite. What’re we doing tonight? Apart from… this!” Steve withdrew a messily wrapped present from his rucksack and waved it at Buck. Steve loved Christmas, and all its gift-giving, snowball-throwing, candy-cane-eating opportunities.  
“Oh wow, thanks! I, um, got you this…” Slowly, as if he was feeling shy, Bucky pulled a small, square box out of his bag, wrapped up in red paper with green spots on it. They exchanged gifts - without opening, they could do that later - and Bucky took his gloved hand. Practically dragging him, they wove through the night-goers towards a small apartment block near the end of the street.

Fishing a set of keys out from his parka, Bucky remarked “Dinner, by the way. Ham. You’re not a vegetarian by any chance, are you?”  
Steve murmured a half assed negative response. Bucky finally got the door open on the fourth try with a not just a bit of effort. Rambling about how the door always got stuck, he led Steve into his holiday-themed living/dining/kitchen area. This included, but was not limited to; tinsel draped everywhere, fairy lights twinkling in the furthest corners of the room, wreaths hanging on every door, and a Christmas tree taking center stage. ‘You can just dump your stuff on the couch.’ The couch in question was covered in red-and-green Christmas cushions. Steve peeled off his gloves and coat and followed Bucky to the even more extravagantly decorated kitchen. Most of the decorations were homemade, but they were by no means less breathtaking.

“Wow,” Steve breathed. “This place is amazing, Buck. You really do love Christmas.”  
Bucky snorted at that, and pulled a shiny ham out of the oven, complete with roasted vegetables. Steve could tell that Bucky had cooked it himself.

“Sorry about this, I mean, it’s not restaurant quality but my mum did teach me how to make a mean glazed ham.” Bucky chuckled quietly, nervously.  
“No, no. It’s all good, and it’s better than I could have done! Anyway, I’m starving.” And at that, Steve’s stomach grumbled loudly. The blond turned beet-red from the hair down.

An hour or so later, that problem was solved. To say that there were leftovers would be a total lie. After talking; about anything and everything, co-workers, it was nearing ten pm. Bucky reached over the arm of his couch to the ottoman on the side.  
“Candy cane? I find them so addicting,” Bucky finished unwrapping one and licked it before sticking it in his mouth. “I’m probably going to taste nothing but minty goodness for the next week!”  
“Sure, don’t mind if I do.”  
The brunet blushed as he threw the candy cane at Steve, because Steve was staring at him with a smirk on his face. Sadly, before soon, Bucky had recovered - having Captain America stare at you because you’re hot is not, actually, a daily occurence - some of his usual cockiness.  
“Like what you see?” Flirting was Bucky’s speciality, and he put that to use now.  
“Yeah, but I should probably get going, it’s almost quarter past ten. And my train's at half past.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Hmph. At least open your present?” Bucky looked at him with those puppy-dog eyes, and he couldn’t resist. He relented and took out their presents. “You first, Winter Soldier.” He gazed at Bucky appraisingly, with his head tilted. For the next few minutes, nothing but the sound of breathing and the ripping and crinkling of paper could be heard. He had wrapped it multiple times - for good measure, of course.  
“Oh, this is so cool! Thank you, Stevie” Bucky smiled warmly at him as he held his sky-blue hoodie up. From his angle, Steve could see the red star and his codename on the back. He motioned for Buck to turn it around, and he complied.  
“The Winter Soldier…” Bucky sounded breathless. He slipped it over his shoulders and hugged himself. “Now yours, ok? Hope you like it.” He grinned bashfully up.  
Steve quickly unstuck the tape and unwrapped the rectangular cube shape to find a variety of puzzles in a box, Rubix cube and burr puzzles (Steve’s favourite) included.  
“I know you get bored a lot, so this should help a bit…” Bucky trailed off.  
“Aww, thank you Buck. This is really thoughtful.” He beamed at the brunet. Glancing at his phone, he squinted until he got accustomed to the blinding glare. He jumped up, panicking.  
“Hey, pal, what’s wrong?”  
“Ummm… Right, my train just left, and the next one is in the morning. I need to be at the tower! God, Nat will kill me.”  
“Chill,” Steve glared daggers at him. “Ok, don’t worry, I’ll drive you. That sound good?”

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright. Thanks. Jerk.” He gathered his stuff and waited for Bucky to do the same. He trailed after his dark-haired boyfriend. Outside, it was cold, and Steve was surprised to see a blanket of white covering the landscape.

Steve glanced up to see fluffy, white snowflakes drifting down from the sky. Sticking out his tongue to taste them, he heard a soft snicker from behind him. He spun around, mock-glaring at his boyfriend and blinked. The pale, harsh glow from the streetlamp threw everything into a new light, away from all the other last minute shoppers, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, in the alcove beneath Bucky’s apartment building. Another world. With mistletoe hanging over Bucky. Steve leaned over Bucky and braced himself against the wall, pinning Bucky against the cold concrete.  
“Something up, jerk?”  
“You are too damn cute, Stevie.”  
“Shut up, Buck.”  
“Make me, punk.”  
Bucky tasted like mint candy canes, and Christmas and something that was uniquely Bucky. He loved it, and he stood there for longer than he should have, lost in the feel and taste of his boyfriend.


End file.
